Owing to development of science and technology, more and more mobile apparatuses are now equipped with a position device, which can acquire positioning information by means of the Global Positioning System (GPS) technology, the Assisted Global Positioning System (AGPS) technology, the Wi-Fi technology or the Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) technology so as to know a position where the mobile apparatus is located.
Unfortunately, mobile apparatuses currently available cannot exchange positioning information with each other to improve the positioning accuracy and efficiency, so all the positioning operations of such a mobile apparatus must be accomplished by the mobile apparatus's own positioning device. This leads to relatively long time required for the positioning and also relatively large power consumption. For example, when the GPS or GNSS technology is adopted, the positioning device of the mobile apparatus has to spend much time on pre-processes; and when the AGPS technology is adopted, a network bandwidth of a base station (BS) will necessarily be occupied by the mobile apparatus, so the BS must provide more network bandwidth resources in order to serve a large amount of mobile apparatuses.
Furthermore, a mobile apparatus equipped with a positioning device is also unable to provide the positioning information to nearby mobile apparatuses without having a positioning device for purpose of sharing the resources. Consequently, a user in need of the positioning service can only choose to buy an expensive mobile apparatus equipped with a positioning device.
Accordingly, efforts still have to be made in the art to improve the positioning accuracy and timeliness of mobile apparatuses and allow for sharing of positioning information with nearby mobile apparatuses.